Mistletoe
by Crispy75
Summary: What happens when our two ladies stand under the mistletoe?


Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Olivia was just finishing up the last of her DD5's when her phone buzzed on the desk beside her and an image of Alex appeared on the screen. She grinned wondering what her friend was up to and reached for the phone, quickly unlocking it to read the message.

_Hey, want to do dinner? Just finished my paperwork for court in the morning._

Olivia quickly text back that she was game and told her to give her 10 minutes. Where was she interested in going?

She managed to finish the last of the 5 when the phone buzzed again.

_How about that Giovanti's around the corner from mine then can go back to mine for a nightcap?_

Olivia quickly typed back she had a deal and asked where she wanted to meet. She sent the message and quickly packed up her desk. Elliott looked up and raised a brow in question.

"You skipping out early? You got a date?" he asked

"If you call dinner and drinks with Alex a date" she smirked and he chuckled as he leant back in his chair to stretch.

"I'm glad you and Cabot are friends again, when she first came back you could cut the air with a knife" he told her as she locked her draw and shrugged

"A lot of water under the bridge El. We've talked about it and it's good now, being the only females in the unit we gotta stick together" she teased and then turned towards the door when she heard the familiar clicking of heels that soon revealed the tall blonde dressed in one of her impeccable suits, with matching heels, a cashmere coat draped over her arm. She looked absolutely stunning but it was pretty impractical for the weather they were having.

"Hey, give me 5 to hit the ladies and I'll be right there" Olivia promised and Alex nodded. Olivia hurried off and Alex took up her customary place leaning against Olivia's desk as each male detective vied for her attention. Munch even went as far as asking why he didn't get an invite to dinner.

"Cause you're not half as good looking or as interesting to talk to as I am" Olivia teased him and Alex as she walked back in, picking up her jacket from the back of the chair and her gloves from the corner of the desk. "See you boys tomorrow" she waved and ushered Alex out with a hand on the middle of her back.

Once they reached downstairs she shrugged into her leather coat before turning and solicitously helped Alex into hers, smirking when Alex offered her a shy smile. No one would believe this side of Alex, the quiet side that seemed to come out when they were together alone outside of work. Everyone was used to the Ice Princess at work, she was even confidant at O'Malley's with the guys, because they discussed work. But they had an agreement when alone, no work.

Sometimes it was hard to find things to talk about, other times Alex would talk about different times in WITSEC or what had happened since leaving it. Olivia talked about some of the guys she had dated, her brother occasionally but mainly they just talked about what was happening in the world around them at any given moment.

Stepping out into the freezing night Olivia managed to hail a cab reasonably quickly and ushered Alex into the warmth first before sliding in close to her. They pressed close together sharing warmth, comfortable with each other that the moment wasn't awkward as Alex gave the address to the cabbie and they drove off. Alex linked her arm with Olivia's and they continued to talk on the ride over.

Once outside Giovanti's Olivia paid the cabbie, ignoring Alex's protests and ushered her friend from the cab and hurried her inside. Once inside they paused for a second to take off their jackets and hang them on the available coat rack. They turned back to find Gino, the owner, standing behind them beaming at something above their heads.

Confused they both looked up and Olivia's stomach hollowed out while blood suffused Alex's cheeks at seeing the mistletoe hanging above them. They shot Gino a startled look and he beamed at them. Olivia sighed and looked at Alex who was bright red and looking at her toes.

Olivia chuckled and leaning in quickly placed a peck on the younger woman's rosy cheek. When she drew back and tried to step away from Alex Gino cleared his throat.

"Now Detective, what type of kiss was that?" he asked her "You should be ashamed of yourself, surely a beautiful woman like Miss Cabot deserves more?"

"Gino" Olivia growled "Just what are you doing putting mistletoe above your door anyway?" she crossed her arms refusing to budge.

"Detective, it is the season is it not? We Italians are passionate and I want to share that with my customers."

"Oh you sure it's not because you are a lecherous old man?" Olivia questioned and he merely rose a brow and waited. Sighing Olivia turned back to Alex who turned to face her as well. They both knew Gino could be stubborn, he had the tendency to change your orders if he believed he knew what you wanted more than you did. Whether it be food or drink. Olivia refused to admit at this moment that he was usually right, it was awkward enough that he was practically forcing her to kiss her best friend.

Gently cupping Alex's face she lent in quickly again and placed her lips gently against Alex's, meaning to pull away immediately. She froze though when a flash of incredible heat shot through her body, starting from her lips and streaking to every corner, every cell.

She was aware that Alex did not pull away from the touch, in fact she seemed to press for deeper contact, giving a soft sigh. Slightly startled by the effects of the kiss Olivia pulled back and looked into eyes that were almost black with emotion. Oh boy, what did that mean?

Alex blinked quickly and pulled away before turning back to Gino who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Satisfied?" Alex asked and Gino clapped his hands

"Very good, come I have just the table" he told them and snatching up a couple of menu's he led them towards the back of the restaurant. Olivia followed in a daze behind Alex, her mind spinning a mile a minute. Good Lord she'd just kissed Alex. Alex! Her best friend Alex. _Girl_ Alex. Then there was the fact she actually enjoyed it, not just nice enjoyed but better than with a deep kiss with a man enjoyed. What the hell did that mean?

Alex herself was slightly startled. She couldn't believe Gino would stoop so low, mistletoe? Then he wasn't satisfied with a kiss on the cheek. My Gosh they were friends not lovers. Not that the kiss was bad, it had been quite nice actually... alright... very nice. Yet that didn't change the fact that they were both women, not that there was anything wrong with that. Then there was the fact that they were colleagues, it could damage cases. Plus they were both straight.

She came out of her musing when Gino paused by a table for two at the window at the back of the restaurant with a nice clear view of outside and all the new Yorkers running about. He placed the menus down and told them he would be right back with their preferred drinks. Which meant a beer for Olivia and the best wine for Alex.

Once he left the two women regarded each other cautiously until Olivia cleared her throat nervously and stated

"Well that was interesting"

"Of all the nerve" Alex shook her head "I should research the law and see if I could find something obscure to charge the man with"

Olivia rose a questioning brow at that but said nothing. They sat in silence for long awkward moments while they perused the menu. Gino returned with their drinks and left again saying he would be back shortly.

Once they had finally ordered and the conversation had to switch from 'what are you having? I was thinking of the seafood salad' things were stilted for a while but soon got back on track and while the kiss was ignored it was not forgotten. How could they when Olivia could only think about the heat it had caused with a mere peck and Alex could only think about how Olivia's hand had fit her jaw line perfectly and her lips had been so soft.

They ate the meal while talking about the latest sporting games their favourite teams were struggling to win. The atmosphere between them still slightly awkward. Alex was the one who suggested they leave early before they had their usual desert. They ignored Gino's attempts to get them under the mistletoe again and hurried out onto the street.

Being only a block from Alex's they decided to brave the weather and walked down the street side by side. Alex usually linked arms with the detective but was now hesitant, unsure of the reaction. That was until she slipped in her shoes and nearly went ass up on a patch of ice.

Olivia caught her easily and pulled her close.

"You're a danger to both of us in those heels Cabot, we could have both easily ended up on our asses then" she growled "You are lucky I managed to keep us upright"

"Ooooh my hero" Alex sing songed and they both laughed as Alex hooked her arm through Olivia's and they hurried on until they were being ushered inside by the doorman of Alex's building

"Evening Miss Cabot, Detective" he greeted them

"Hey George" Olivia nodded

"Evening George, cold night" Alex smiled

"Expecting snow according to the forecast, few inches, nice night to snuggle on the couch" he told them cheerfully and they paused to look at him before sharing a bemused look and hurrying on.

"What is it with everyone tonight?" Olivia shook her head and Alex shrugged as they stepped into the elevator that would take them to the top floor. Alex had one of the two penthouses, only the best for Miss Cabot.

Unfortunately the comment from George had brought back the tension from earlier and Olivia was frustrated as Alex led her into the apartment and they hung up their coats. For crying out loud it had only been a small peck.

She followed Alex into the kitchen who was apologising for the mess as she hadn't done the dishes from last night. Olivia didn't care about the dishes, she cared about their friendship.

"Alex look at me"

"Do you want a drink?" Alex asked going over to the fridge and looking inside "I think you left a couple of beers here from last time"

"No dammit, I want you to look at me" Olivia growled and Alex sighed and closing the door turned to look at Olivia, eyebrow cocked. Olivia didn't know if that amused her or pissed her off.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" Olivia asked next and Alex shrugged

"It was just a kiss, no big deal" Alex told her

"Just a kiss?" Olivia thought she had just been insulted. _No Big deal?_ "For you information that was a peck, hardly even that, if I kissed you Al you'd know about it"

Alex didn't know if it was confidence or sheer arrogance coming off Olivia in waves. She couldn't help but be dismissive though

'Whatever. So you want that beer?" she turned around and reopened the fridge to pull out a beer and a bottle of wine she had opened the night before. Straightening she turned around and gasped upon realising Olivia stood inches behind her. "Jesus Christ Liv, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Olivia didn't reply her mind was too full of whatever? That's what Alex thought of kissing her. Whatever! Well she'd show her.

Alex was very aware of the tension radiating off Olivia and with the purpose and determination in her face. Suddenly the air crackled with electricity between them and her heart started to pound in her chest, the blood pumping through her veins. Olivia's eyes were glued to the pulsing vein in her neck and Alex struggled to swallow. Was this really happening?

Olivia took the bottles from Alex and turned to place them on the kitchen sink. When she turned back to Alex the younger woman hadn't moved. Her eyes were almost black though, the blue almost swallowed, her face was flushed and her breathing was choppy. Alex knew Olivia was about to show her whatever and she couldn't wait.

Olivia's confidence was renewed as her impulse over ruled her brain and she stepped in closer to Alex who fell back against the fridge. Olivia took another step forward and pinned her against it with her body. Her left hand went to the space near Alex's head while her right hand snaked around the small of Alex's back.

"Olivia" Alex breathed, pleading as her own hands curled around the older woman's neck, fingers entangling in hair and guiding her forward.

They groaned at the first contact, what Olivia had planned as a soft but deep kiss so Alex knew the difference turned into an inferno really quickly. Lips mashed together, teeth clashed and tongues duelled. Olivia pressed her body harder against Alex, needing closer contact, feeling the burn wherever their bodies pressed. She pushed a knee forward and became frustrated when Alex's pencil skirt wouldn't allow her access between her thighs.

She growled and tore her mouth from Alex's her lips travelling down a smooth creamy throat until she could take that pulse point between her lips. She soothed it with her tongue first then gently nipped with her teeth causing the blonde to gasp before finally latching on and suckling hard.

Alex was moaning and begging and pleading with Olivia, it was amazing, incredible, she'd never felt anything like it and she wanted more.

She asked for it by reaching for the waist of Olivia's tight shirt and pulling it out of her pants. Olivia paused in her ministrations, their gazes met and Alex nodded to Olivia's silent question. Was she sure? At this moment Alex had never been more surer of anything in her life. She wanted Olivia's hands on her body, not her clothes, she wanted her lips to follow. She wanted Olivia inside her, she wanted to know what it was like to fly.

Olivia didn't need to be told twice. Soon they were undoing zips, buttons, belts and everything else in between frantic kisses. Olivia's jumper came off, Alex's blouse. Olivia's belt was thrown, by the crash it landed somewhere in the vicinity of the sink. Alex's skirt slithered to the floor and she kicked off her heels. Olivia was suddenly kissing a woman 3 inches shorter, it was still perfect. As each item was discarded new territory was explored, mapped and approved.

"I want you so much" Olivia whispered huskily into Alex's ear "I never realised"

"Olivia I need" Alex cried

"Need what baby?"

"You, I need you, I think I always have" she admitted shakily and Olivia's heart swelled as she returned to kiss Alex deeply while they rid themselves of their remaining clothes. No one could have prepared them for the sensation of skin on skin contact, the feel of their sweating bodies rubbing together. This time when she pushed her thigh between Alex's her skirt wasn't there to restrict her and she was met with copious amounts of wetness and heat.

"Inside" Alex cried "I want you, I need you inside" she begged and Olivia couldn't ignore her lovers plea, her right hand snaking down between them, sliding through the soft triangle of hair at the juncture of Alex's thigh and finally sliding towards her goal.

Heat and slickness awaited her and her fear that she wouldn't know what to do evaporated with the knowledge Alex seemed to like anything she did. She took precious seconds to find that little nubbin of pleasure that had Alex crying out and her hips jerking. The sounds that were being emitted from Alex's throat was heightening Olivia's pleasure and she knew she couldn't wait much longer. The mere sight and sound of Alex aroused was bringing her to climax.

"Fuck" she swore as two fingers found their way home and slick, hot, tight muscles clamped around them.

"Olivia, oh sweetheart" Alex cried as the fingers continued to plunge into her almost frantically, meeting the thrust of her hips. Alex raised her left leg and curled it around Olivia's hip, pulling her tighter against her while her right hand fisted in Olivia's hair and her left dug crescent shapes into Olivia's right shoulder "Harder"

Olivia complied, using her own hips and taking up the motion with Alex. After an accidental brush she moved so that her own clit was pushing onto the back of her fortunate hand while her less fortunate hand slid down to knead at Alex's ass cheeks.

"Olivia ... ooohh I'm going to..."

"Yes" Olivia growled. Thank god her own climax was only seconds away "Now baby, come for me now"

"I...I...OH YES, OLIVIAAAAAAAAAAAA" Alex screamed to the kitchen, the floor, hell probably the whole building but Olivia didn't care as the contractual squeezing of her fingers had her going Supernova and the biggest most powerful wave hit her hard. Everything went black for several seconds and Olivia thought she actually might pass out from the pleasure. She groaned and held on tight to Alex who pulled her in close, pressing kisses to her brow while she calmed and the world slowly righted itself.

"Wow" she croaked, her voice thick with passion "Who knew?"

"Gino apparently" Alex sighed her body still shuddering and Olivia's fingers still inside her weren't helping, not that she was complaining "Guess his talents aren't just with foods"

"Hmmm" Olivia was only half listening, she was recovering quick and was very aware of where her fingers still occupied.

"We owe him big time" Alex kissed her way down Olivia's temple to her cheek and across until she gained access to those incredible lips "I consider myself a smart woman but I was so completely stupid for not realising this sooner"

"I know" Olivia kissed her back "We'll have to be careful, it could complicate things with work"

"Yes" Alex had to admit that but wasn't too concerned, they'd be careful at work "We're adults, we'll handle it"

"Right now and for the rest of the night I want to handle you" Olivia grinned and waggled her eyebrows. Alex threw her head back and laughed openly

"I think that could be arranged. How about in a nice soft bed this time?"

"I say lead the way fair lady" Olivia whispered against her mouth, and followed Alex out of the kitchen. Olivia had the feeling from now on if Alex lead she would blindly follow her anywhere.

Many hours later they finally managed to have their drink, sitting naked in bed together. Alex raised her glass

"To Gino"

"To mistletoe" Olivia added.

A week later they returned to Giovanti's and surprised Gino with a thorough make out session by the front door. He looked at them stunned when they finally parted before giving a very unmanly squeal and hugging them both

"It's about time" he sighed

"Thank you Gino" Alex grinned taking Olivia's hand and beaming up at her lover who smiled back. This was going to be a Christmas to remember.


End file.
